


What's Your Power?

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [10]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Short, Superpowers, no, really - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Kelly discuss their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Power?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10. Slowly but surely catching up.

"You can read minds?" Matt Casey asks Kelly Severide as they sit across from each other in their apartment. "Like... a telepath?"

"Sort of. More like thought identification. Telepathy is communication through the mind." Kelly smiles and tilts his head, shrugging a little. "Like right now, you're thinking that I'm full of shit, but ten minutes ago, you were trying to figure out exactly what I've got on under my jeans, since you can't seem to find a waist band for my underwear, even though you've been watching me all day long."

Matt flushes and ducks his head. "Well, I...."

"It's okay. You can't find the waistband because I'm not wearing underwear." Kelly grins when Matt licks his lips. "What about you? What's your big secret?"

"Ugh. Mine's kinda dumb compared to yours."

"What's your superpower? We all know Boden thinks all of us on the squad should have superpowers."

"Mine's telekinesis." He looks over at the remote on their coffee table and it flies into his hand. "Not so special."

"I don't know about that. It'd be great for those days we're feeling too lazy to get out of bed and grab a beer."

"We?"

"Yeah." Kelly shifts off his seat and crawls onto Matt's lap, leaning in and kissing him hungrily. Matt whimpers into the kiss and wraps his arms around Kelly's waist. "I want this Matt, and I know you do too."

"I do. I want you."

Kelly grins and kisses him again. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_end_


End file.
